1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ornamental light construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas tree light apparatus wherein the same permits selective mounting and illumination of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various illumination devices of a portable nature have been provided in the prior art. The instant invention has set forth an organization that permits a compact conveniently positionable illumination device to be mounted as desired by an individual upon a suitable support, such as a Christmas tree, a garment of cloting, and the like and selectively actuated by a remote control transmitter organization. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,832 to Barbour setting forth a wrist mounted device utilizing a self-contained battery illumination bulbs for providing portable illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,683 to Schenke, et al. sets forth a tubular device mounting batteries in operative association with a bulb member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,784 to Lin sets forth a candle-like device utilizing battery power and simulating a candle-like organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,042 to Zeller sets forth a portable book light readily mounted to an associated book for permitting reading thereof during periods of limited light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,583 to Keu sets forth a lighting device mounted within a greeting card and the like utilizing a light emitter and a length of fiber optic cord in communication with the light emitter incorporating means for the light transmitted within the fiber optic tube and exterior thereof, such as within a greeting card type structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved Christmas tree light apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.